


I love the way you lie

by nijahrose



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry Ian, Angry Sex, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mandy is goals, Mickey needs a hug, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijahrose/pseuds/nijahrose
Summary: Mickey and Ian met are in a push and pull type of relationship.  Fighting to make up, and making up only to fight again.  When they're good it's amazing but when it's bad they are left the physical and emotional scars to show it.After a horrible accident happens, Ian and Mickey try to become what they were in the beginning.





	I love the way you lie

Mickey couldn't breathe.  

He couldn't fucking breathe.  His throat was tight and his heart was beating so fast he thought it would beat through his chest.  Mickey went into a small panic. This was it, he was going to die God knows where.  He couldn't open his eyes but he could feel faintly feel trickles of blood brushing his face.  It was like everything was in slo-mo, like one of those angsty teen movies where the main bitchy protagonist is fucking evaluating there life while "dying".  He was dying and he didn't have one fucking clue how or why.  Where the fuck is he? Couldn't he at least go out with the knowledge how?

Maybe he was whacked by some gay bashers that would occasionally hangout near- fuck he could barely remember the name of the place- BoysLand? BoysTown? Maybe he owed someone money, or his father got someone to finish the job he could never finish before he got his chain yanked in prison. But fuck if he knew, he could've got stomped to death by a fucking homeless man like that fucker from Law and Order: SVU. Mickey couldn't even remember who he watched that shit with.

If Mickey could he would fucking laugh at the irony of the situation.  Not being able to feel his body, except for the could numbness in his toes.  He couldn't even tell if he was even laying on the ground.  "Mickey!"

Mickey felt his heart gradually slow.  His name sounded so far away. 

"Mickey, Mickey, Mickey. Please Mickey wake up!" 

His name sounded like it was the only thing keeping this person going.  It was like a prayer, a chant, a lifeline.  "Mickey, I'm sorry.  Mickey, Mickey, Mickey."

Mickey wanted so badly to tell the person calling his name to kindly shut the fuck up so he could die in the little peace he had left, but there something about that voice that made his already fading world feel darker, cool- yet the need to respond was so strong.  He wanted to open his eyes so badly but couldn't.

He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't.

"Mickey, please!" the voice sobbed.

He felt sorry for the fucker calling his name when his world went to black.

* * *

Mandy was sitting in the E.R. fucking fuming.  Mickey had been admitted a fucking hospital a while ago and she had no idea what happened or what was happening. She was the last person he had called, and his emergency contact; after some shit with Ian and he never got around to reinstating him.  She had no idea where Ian is and why he's not answering, and the fat fucking bitch at the front is not letting her back to see her brother.  

She impatiently tapped her foot on the floor as she tried to stay sane.  She brushed off any thoughts of Mickey dead or in potential scenarios where he could winded up dead.  She hoped he was fucking shot in the ass or something.  She chuckled at the memory of Ian once telling her anything could literally bounce off of Mickey's ass.  Of course that was a fucking disgusting thing to hear about her brother but right now that was one of the best case scenarios.

She had already called Iggy and Jamie since Joey and Tony are locked up.  She dialed Lip's phone for the second time tonight and gave a sigh of relief when he answered on the second ring. "What the fuck, Mandy. It's two in the fucking morning." 

"Where the hell is Ian?" She shouted.

"Hell if I know, you fucking bitch, he was here, had a shouting match with Milkovich over the phone, them dipped.  Why?"

"Mickey is in the E.R. and Ian's not answering his phone!" Mandy cried.

"Oh shit." Lip cursed sounding more alert. "Ian left in such a hurry he left his phone here.  Shit, what if he's hurt?"

Mandy let out a ragged breath.  She had no idea what was fucking going on.  Ian, her best friend, could be dead right now.  Some sick fuck probably followed them or something.  "Shit."

Mandy heard Lip begin to rustle on the other line.  "I'm slippin' on my shoes, Mandy.  I'm gonna make sure that Ian's not at any of his regular haunts, you know how he and Mickey can get. Call me if anything changes."

"Yeah, okay." Mandy shakily responded, getting more stressed by the second.

"Family of Mikhailo Milkovich." A clipped, short voice called.

Mandy stood up and wiped her hands nervously on her skirt.  "That's me.  Are ya'll about to tell me what the fuck is going on with my brother?  I've been here for two fucking hours."

"Ma'am, we understand you are concerned about your brother, we had to rush him to surgery.  He had severe internal bleeding, a concussion, and possible signs of sexual assault.  He's stable as of now."

Mandy felt the wind leave her lungs.  What the hell happened?  "There are detectives here to talk to you but you are free to decline if you wish."

Mandy closed her eyes and took in a low shaky breath.  "When can I see him?"

"Surgery is estimated around six to seven hours.  You are free to stay here if you wish but visiting hours do not start until seven tomorrow morning."

Mandy nodded before grabbing her purse and walking out the emergency room door.  She has seven hours to go get some of Mickey's things as well as track Ian down if Lip hasn't already.  Whoever put Mickey in this hospital had hell to pay.

The thought of Mickey defenseless, laying somewhere sexually assaulted and beaten did something to Mandy that she couldn't describe.

If only she knew where the hell Ian was. 


End file.
